


I had to tell her

by purple2panda



Series: MCYT Oneshots :) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Gay, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple2panda/pseuds/purple2panda
Summary: Very short and includes homophobia.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Oneshots :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114520
Kudos: 10





	I had to tell her

I ran. I ran for miles. I didn't know where I was going; I just followed my feet. It was currently midday: the sun had risen long ago. At this point, I was walking along a road. I felt a presence behind me, yet I carried on walking; cautious of my surroundings. Every step I took felt like ropes were pulling me down. Step after step more and more were attaching to me. After a couple of steps, I couldn't keep going. I fell to the ground thinking that it was all over. All over for me. I should never have gone to that stupid club. I should never have gotten drunk. I should never have taken that drink off that man. I should never have gone with him after. I don't know what I was thinking at that time. All I wanted to do was to have a nice time and I got myself into this mess.

I told this story to my mother: my homophobic mother who doesn't want me to even talk to a boy. I need to move away from boys so 'I don't have the temptation of becoming a mistake and being gay' according to her. I knew I was going to be frowned upon by the family, but I couldn't hide it anymore: I couldn't keep the secret away from her any longer. I had to tell her. I had to tell her that a man raped me. I had to tell her I was kidnapped the next day by a gay man and abused by him. I had to tell her that when I managed to escape. I had to tell her that I was able to find someone to help. I had to tell her that I fell in love with that person who helped me. I had to tell her that the person I love, loves me back. I had to tell her that I am with that person. I had to tell her that that person was a boy. I had to tell her that I have a boyfriend and I am happy to be with him. I had to tell her that I am gay. It's the one thing she was dreading; to have her son turn out gay. I knew I was going to be frowned upon by the family, but I couldn't hide it anymore: I couldn't keep the secret away from her any longer.

I was kicked out of the family, told to never show my face again. I was expecting it, but it hurt; it hurt so much. The people who I cared for, loved, pushed me away. Why am I a mistake in their eyes? I'm a normal person who just loves the same gender, that is all. I cuddled into George's arms, my love's arms. I smiled remembering who I was with. I was welcome here and I was happy here which is all I asked for in life.


End file.
